


Мелодия одиночества

by DarkLordEsti



Series: Цикл - Амой [3]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Original Work
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Suffering, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordEsti/pseuds/DarkLordEsti
Summary: Сиквел к фику "Придет новый день". Война закончилась, но и в мирной жизни не всё безоблачно. Новые события, новые проблемы. И проходит всё - кроме одиночества.





	1. Chapter 1

Возвращаясь с окраины, где строилась военная база, Дориан часто проезжал мимо границы, за которой простирался Девятый Район. Теперь Церес был отгорожен от Мидаса и стерт со всех карт. Там шла другая жизнь.

После войны прошло всего пять лет, но район уже постепенно приходил в упадок. Группы революционеров продолжали бороться за власть и разрушать воздвигнутое раньше. Раздробленный, убогий мир.

Блонди чувствовал свою вину в этом. Но лучше уж так, чем чтобы разруха и ржавчина расползлась по всей планете. Лучше так... и все-таки в Цересе тоже жили люди, и будут жить их потомки. Как им выживать? Ведь дети не наследуют грехи отцов. Тем не менее, принятое по его идее решение Юпитер и консула невозможно отменить.

Теперь им всем жить в раздробленном мире и пытаться его сохранить для потомков хотя бы таким.

Уже не было необходимости бодрствовать допоздна, но Дориан не мог иначе. То ли привык к военному режиму, то ли тяжелые мысли не давали уснуть. Он проводил время или за работой, или играя на рояле.

"Понимаешь, привычка идти по войне - это старше, чем кистью выписывать руны".

Он часто вспоминал эти слова. И постепенно привыкал к тому, что его уделом будет только работа в ведомстве и музыка, что в его жизнь никто не войдет, принося тепло и заботу.

В одиночестве он возвращался домой и в одиночестве ложился в постель, думая перед сном не о ком-то близком и любимом, а о будущем тех, за кого был в ответе.

 

*

 

Утром пришли письма от Лайама. Плановый официальный отчет о жизни в Грей-Таун и личное письмо. Дориан узнал, что Лайам приютил у себя мигранта, вдовца с ребенком, и они привыкли друг к другу, и живут счастливо.

Вот и хорошо. Так и должно быть.

"Ты сам такой грустный и несчастный, потому что у тебя никого нет", - бывало, говорил Дин. Подход грубоватый даже как для людей, но была в этом доля правды: на чужое счастье Дориан только смотрел издалека.

 

До обеденного перерыва он успел проверить деловую почту и отчеты подчиненных. 

А в обед, когда блонди устроился в столовой ведомства за роллами и кофе, к нему подошел гражданин и принес огромный букет белых орхидей.

\- Господин Бома, приездал курьер из службы доставки. Это привезли для вас.

\- От кого?

\- Карточка есть, но я не смотрел.

Дориан открыл изящный золотистый конверт. Впрочем, ответ на вопрос и так был известен.

 

Миссис Флора Рид. Бизнес-леди из Федерации, с которой вели дела Белл и Дин. Замужем, брак по договоренности и ради наследников, двое детей. Муж из достойного рода, но марионетка без воли и характера. Супруги жили относительно мирно, иногда по общему согласию изменяя друг другу.

Мистер Рид коротал время в "кварталах красных фонарей" с нежными девушками, ничем не похожими на властную супругу. А вот энергичной даме приглянулся Дориан.

О да, госпожа Рид была амбициозна! Заключать сделки - так на миллионы, соблазнять - только блонди!

Дориан вспомнил, как танцевал с ней на предыдущем приеме, как Флора прижимала ладонь к его талии и вела в танце сама, уверенно, по-мужски.

Тогда блонди был с нею вежлив и мил. "Нам стоит оставаться друзьями". Но сегодняшний подарок выходил за рамки дружеского.


	2. Chapter 2

Цветы он поставил в вазе в кабинете, а госпоже Рид написал письмо с дружеской благодарностью. 

Ничего, кроме дружбы, не могло связывать его ни с кем. Это было что-то вроде рока - на Дориана обращали внимание только женатые мужчины и замужние дамы. Никого, чье сердце и чья жизнь были бы свободны.

Нель Дин явился под конец рабочего дня, когда Дориан успел съездить по делам и вернуться обратно.

\- Какие цветы! Поклонник, поклонница?

\- Друг, - безразлично ответил Дориан.

\- До седых волос в друзьях засидишься. Хотя что я, седые пряди у тебя уже есть. Амбиции личной жизни мешают? Хочешь быть первым, а предлагают роль десятой пассии в гареме. Карточка от Флоры Рид! Дама - огонь, у нее тут уже два любовника есть. Ее устроит любой блонди, хочешь, я с ней вечерок проведу?

\- Решать тебе, Нель. Но Гаэтано обидится...

\- Гаэтано не узнает. А если узнает, сам не ангел. Слушай, девственницу хочешь? Джебраил привезет, для наших у него даже скидка.

\- Дин, прошу тебя, ближе к делу! - Дориан прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу.

\- К делу. Деньги на военные базы в колониях есть, можешь попросить у Клода всю сумму сразу, так выгоднее. Если что-то останется, вложишь в акции.

\- Хорошо. Я спланирую приблизительный бюджет и подам на рассмотрение.

\- Не забудь о статье на непредвиденные расходы. С этими "подарками от Федерации" мы всё время рискуем.

 

Дин был прав. Колоний две, а проблем хватит на тысячу.

Пока шло восстановление Амой и спутников после войны, новые линии элиты не создавались. Планетами, перешедшими под власть Синдиката, управляли сильверы-военные. Только в этом году Мариус должен был создать двух блонди по ускоренной программе.

Уже было известно соотношение генов и примерно - внешность. По проекту: Дитрих и Фридрих Грюнвальды, специализация - административная деятельность и военное дело, свойства - смесь линий Бома, Минк и Джейд.

Дориану предстояло воспитать близнецов и ознакомить их с жизнью в колониях, прежде чем они приступят к самостоятельной деятельности.

 

А казалось, только недавно был юношей и перенимал опыт отца. Как быстро идет время!


	3. Chapter 3

\- Мариус только и говорит, что о будущих близнецах,- продолжал трещать Нель. - Программа смешанная, до подросткового возраста дорастят в капсуле, а потом - к тебе. 

\- Я готов.

\- Вот, вроде бы и всё. Я полетел на крыльях любви и работы, а насчет девственниц подумай. Меня Джебраил с товаром не подведет!

 

Когда Нель ушел, Дориан стал размышлять над будущим докладом о Цересе. Это больше сфера Жозефа и Леонарда, но ведь им необходима информация.

А еще и забота о колониях... До того, как будут обучены губернаторы, придется много работать, чтобы передать им планеты в адекватном состоянии.

 

Холода и камни Фрайр-Гейта, пустыни Айнштеттена... Нель был прав, когда в первые дни после подписания мира говорил, что колонии - приобретение больше для престижа, чем для пользы. Но раз люди жили там столетиями, и даже при неидеальном правлении Федерации чем-то торговали и на что-то рассчитывали, им не должно стать хуже теперь.

Следует почаще там бывать, пока юные Грюнвальды не вырастут. Понять людей, передать знания о них.

 

*

 

В просторном доме - слишком большом для одного - так тихо, что слышно каждый шаг, а музыка звучит, как в концерт-холле. Дориан играл, точнее импровизировал, пытаясь адаптировать для рояля народные мелодии Фрайр-Гейта.

Вот ведь странно...

Этой планетой федералы владели довольно долго, и там не возникало таких кровавых восстаний, как на Менжен-Дие, но при всем показном сотрудничестве фрейры сохранили свой характер, язык и культуру. И ни одна из религиозных общин Федерации не насадила там свою веру.

За все века своего существования фрейры сохранили приверженность культам многих богов. Когда Дориан побывал в колонии впервые и присутствовал на ритуалах в честь богини судьбы, то был поражен своеобразием музыки и песен.

 

Диковинной формы инструменты, звук, похожий на рокот волны...

Нет, этого не передать, это может только вдохновлять на новое!

И он играл и играл, сожалея лишь об одном - что пока не для кого, что все его нотные записи, вся музыка так и остается даром, не оказавшимся еще в руках адресата.


	4. Chapter 4

*прошло 9 месяцев*

 

-Мне не хочется доверять их Жозефу, да и их будущие места работы лучше знаешь ты, - сказал Мариус, когда Дориан явился забирать близнецов.

\- Всё будет в порядке.

Он испытывал странное чувство. Казалось, только недавно отец и Арман вот так же забрали его из лаборатории, а теперь он сам будет опекуном и наставником.

Учитывая только частичное родство, Мариус и Нель шутя называли новеньких "племянниками" Дориана.

Когда военный пришел в палату, двое подростков-блонди сидели на койках, одетые в свободные рубашки и брюки.

\- Дитрих и Фридрих вышли из капсулы неделю назад и немного адаптировались, - сказал Эм. - Не думаю, что с ними будет много хлопот. Если что, посоветуемся. Дитрих, хватит вертеться! - генетик одернул расшалившегося парня. - Поздоровайся с Дорианом.

Мальчишки хором и неразборчиво пробормотали нечто отдаленно похожее на приветствие.

Два жеребенка, еще нескладных и не знающих, куда девать руки-ноги. На первый взгляд в них не было ничего общего от линий-прототипов, только оттенок волос напоминал наследственность Бома.

А вот глаза отчего-то были темно-зеленые, и острые черты лица и тонкие губы неуловимо напоминали Эшли Мюррея, насколько Дориан помнил фото и видео из сети.

Странно было видеть это сочетание, невозможное с точки зрения науки и здравого смысла.

Будто заметив внимательный взгляд собрата, Мариус сказал:

\- Ищешь сходство? Скорее вышло уникальное сочетание. Я планировал, что глаза у них будут серыми, но, видимо, что-то было не так. Мелочь. В остальном я доволен проектом.

Дориан только покосился на него: со временем Мариус стал, как и Адельберт, о живых существах говорить, как о подопытном материале. Затем перевел взгляд на парней.

\- Дитрих, Фридрих, сегодня вы переедете ко мне. Я буду заботиться о вас.

\- Угу, - пожал плечами Дитрих.

\- Ага, - Фридрих повторил его жест.

Они оба поглядывали на старших немного нахально.


	5. Chapter 5

Дети. Еще не получившие ни капли любви и тепла, но уже знающие о своих будущих обязанностях.

Заботиться о "племянниках" Дориану понравилось. Быстрые и шустрые парни внесли оживление в его размеренную и спокойную жизнь". Блонди нравилось то, с каким интересом близнецы слушали его рассказы о других планетах, о людях и их обычаях, о расах галактики. Дитрих и Фридрих хотели знать больше, чем уже было заложено в их сознании в период роста.

Правда, случались и сложности. Парням постоянно не хватало движения. Даже после тренировок они стремились побегать по дому, что-то повертеть или разобрать. Лезли вдвоем играть на рояле, и клавиши жалобно стонали под сильными, но неумелыми руками.

Дориан не ругал воспитанников. Видя интерес к инструменту, учил их играть.

Так прошло два года.

 

*

 

"Гром" прогремел неожиданно. Почти ничего не предвещало.

То, что Дитрих и Фридрих начали интересоваться - пока в теории - взрослыми развлечениями и читать соответствующие журналы, Дориан воспринял спокойно. Парни растут, с природой не поспоришь.

Но как-то вечером, когда Дориану привезли букет алых роз и золотой браслет (от женатого дворянина с Эллании), Дитрих нахально спросил:

\- У вас поклонник, Дориан? Подарки красивые. А сам как, нравится?

\- Он женат, потому я не намерен принимать драгоценности. Понимаешь, Дитрих, в любви обманывать нельзя.

\- Этот человек вам не нравится, а кто тогда по душе? - продолжал настаивать юноша.

\- Парень или девушка? - более нагло влез Фридрих.

\- Таких вопросов лучше не задавать даже близким, это личное, - мягко, но уверенно ответил Дориан.

Парни захихикали, перешептываясь между собой.

Но блонди предпочел это забыть.

В конце концов, их интерес естественен: они всегда были откровенны с опекуном и, понятное дело, хотели что-то узнать в ответ.

 

Недели через две после этого разговора Дориан уехал на базу. Он рассчитывал поработать вместе со служащей там элитой дня три-четыре, но вернулся немного раньше.

Был поздний вечер. Дориан не спеша принял душ, накинул халат и отправился в спальню. Однако то, что он увидел там, заставило его молча застыть на пороге.

 

В его спальне, на его кровати, близнецы занимались любовью!

Один из них опирался на колени и локти, и медленно двигал бедрами в такт движениям брата. На спине у того, кто был сверху, красовалась небольшая татуировка - цветок мака. Значит, Дитрих: именно он месяц назад захотел себе такой "знак отличия".

 

"Хорошо, что они меня не увидели", - подумал Дориан, и тихо закрыл дверь, уходя в гостиную.

Он налил себе белого вина, сел на диване. Не ждал, что такое произойдет. Как теперь быть?

Если бы не раннее возвращение, он бы и не знал. Сделать ли вид, что ничего не произошло?

Юноши ведь выросли, еще месяц-два, и Дитрих займет пост губернатора Айнштеттена, а Фридрих будет управлять Фрайр-Гейтом. Они взрослые и вправе распоряжаться своим телом и душой, своей жизнью.

Но Дориана не оставляла мысль, что это только первая из многочисленных тревог, что будут связаны с юными Грюнвальдами.


	6. Chapter 6

Если бы Дориан не видел близнецов накануне, то ничего не заподозрил бы утром. Парни за завтраком смеялись и шутили, как всегда.

 

...- А вы почему такой грустный? - спросил Дитрих. - Устали в поездке?

Дориан улыбнулся.

\- Только чуть-чуть, не беспокойся.

\- Тогда можно мы с Фридрихом сегодня поедем в город, покатаемся, развлечемся?

\- Главное, возвращайтесь вовремя.

 

Он был рад одиночеству. Необходимо время, чтобы смириться с тем, что племянники скоро не будут зависеть от него ни в чем.

Привычное утешение. "Время лечит".

Проводить близнецов после завтрака, пожелать удачного дня, и сесть играть, касаться клавиш, создавая грустную мелодию прощания.

Юноши скоро покинут этот дом навсегда, будут навещать только по праздникам. А то и вовсе забудут. Но главное, чтобы они были счастливы!..

 

К полудню позвонил Максимилиан.

\- Подъедешь ко мне в ведомство? Есть один проект, хочу, чтобы ты взглянул. Конечно, если можешь.

\- Да, всё в порядке. Я уже немного отдохнул. И любопытно, что же ты задумал.

 

В ведомстве у Макса было довольно шумно, как всегда. Новый проект обсуждали в кабинете, но элитники устраивались в просторном помещении будто дома, как угодно - кто в креслах и на стульях, а кто просто на полу.

 

\- Зеру! - Макс похлопал по плечу молодого темноволосого мужчину с необычными алыми глазами. - Познакомься, это мой брат Дориан, я тебе о нем уже рассказывал.

Мужчина протянул пришедшему руку.

На запястьи красовалась татуировка - изящные витиеватые цветы и листья.

\- Очень приятно, - тихо сказал Дориан, пожимая сильную теплую ладонь.

\- Зеру наш новый специалист по холодному оружию и медицине. Мигрант, - сказал Зави.

\- Макс любитель новизны и умелец переманить таланты из других стран, - засмеялся один из сильверов.

\- Только не надо о прошлом, - предупредил глава СБ.

 

Зеру и впрямь будто окружала дымка тайны.

Дориан просматривал бумаги и чертежи, высказывал свои предположения. И испытывал вдохновение, которое раньше касалось только музыки. Чувствовал себя в профессии не исполнителем, а творцом.

 

Они оба сидели на полу, Зеру был так близко, выбившийся из прически темный локон щекотал щеку блонди...

Дориан остался и когда рабочие обсуждения закончились и вся компания устроилась перекусить, выпить кофе и покурить. Зеру курил трубку, набитую какими-то ароматными травами. От этого дурмана кружилась голова.

Время летело так быстро... Когда Бома вернулся домой, близнецы уже приехали и обнимались на диване в гостиной.

 

\- Вы со свидания, Дориан? - Фридрих не удержался от вопроса. Подошел, обнял старшего. - От вас пахнет табаком. Такой интересный запах...

\- Это еще ничего не значит.

\- Смотрите, если есть шанс, не упустите!

 

Да уж, сами ребята своего не упустят и чужого тоже.


	7. Chapter 7

Дориан часто виделся с Зеру, когда они оба бывали в СБ. Потихоньку он узнал, что эмигрант прибыл на Амой с Дженовии, хотя и эта страна уже не была родной. О более далеком прошлом Зеру умалчивал, говорил только, что сбежал после дворцового переворота.

Новичок вообще не любил говорить о личном, но был не против увидеться с блонди, поболтать о том, о сем. Эта дружба будто вытянула Дориана из состояния полусна, в котором он пребывал уже давно. И... со стороны блонди привязанность перерастала в нечто большее.

Никогда ему не было так легко. Идеи в работе, музыка и стихи - всё рождалось мгновенно. Он будто летал на крыльях.

 

Близнецы заметили первыми: шептались, поглядывали с любопытством. Собратья поддразнивали, но Дориан только отшучивался в ответ.

Так продолжалось целый год.

 

*

 

Приближался Новый год. За неделю до праздника Дориан решился признаться любимому в своих чувствах.

Пусть всё произойдет в это волшебное время ожидания торжества...Он был готов сказать самые главные слова, доверить свою судьбу этому человеку.

Возвращаясь вместе с Зеру из ведомства, Дориан спросил:

\- Подвезти тебя в Мидас? час уже поздний.

\- Я не против. Я и так хотел кое-что тебе сказать.

Неужели... неужели они оба смотрят в одном и том же направлении?

 

В дороге Дориан, будто между прочим, спросил:

\- Ты уже решил, где будешь отмечать Новый Год? Я бы хотел пригласить тебя к себе.

\- Об этом я и хотел поговорить. Давай отъедем квартал-два и остановимся. Разговор серьезный.

У Дориана внутри всё похолодело. Но он послушался.


	8. Chapter 8

Аэрокар остановился у мюзик-холла. Слышно было звонкую праздничную мелодию.

Зеру внимательно посмотрел на блонди и сказал:

\- Дориан, я кое-что заметил уже давно. Я ведь для тебя не просто друг, правда?

\- Я люблю тебя. Если ты и сам это заметил, мне нет смысла скрывать и обманывать.

\- Тогда я должен сказать тебе то, чего на Амой никто, кроме Неля, не знает. Он обещал мне молчать и держит слово. Мне и тебе не хотелось говорить, чтобы не заставлять волноваться. Но твое чувство не оставляет мне выбора...

\- Ты не можешь принять мою любовь, - блонди завершил сказанное за него. - Если тебе больно, не надо рассказывать мне о причине, я и так пойму. 

Зеру нахмурился.

\- Лишать тебя надежды без всяких объяснений было бы жестоко. Я люблю тебя, Дориан... но я женат. Эрика пострадала в одной из аварий во время нашего с ней побега от наемных убийц. Она прикована к постели, и ее травмы невозможно излечить даже на Амой. Возможно только облегчить лекарствами ее страдания.

\- Ты верен ей... я в этом союзе лишний.

\- Не считай меня идеалом, - горько сказал Зеру. - Понимаешь, я молодой здоровый мужчина, у меня есть потребности и заведения в Мидасе я время от времени посещаю, когда нет силы терпеть. Но это физиология, секс-куклам я ничем не обязан. А давать надежду существу мыслящему и способному страдать - это другое. Ты не из тех, кто согласен быть вторым и согласиться на тайную связь. А я не могу выбирать между Эрикой и тобой.

\- Я и правда не смог бы. Но если я могу помочь...

\- Мне достаточно дружбы. В твоей стране я обрел защиту и покой, это ценнее всего.

\- Знаю.

До жилья Зеру они доехали молча. Провожая любимого, Дориан не удержался и поцеловал кончики его пальцев. Большего позволить не смог.

 

Да, искалеченная аварией и болезнью женщина вряд ли протянет долго. Но будет подлостью ждать такого события.

Достаточно дружбы, достаточно просто дать Зеру тепло, внимание и сочувствие.

Но - не ждать и не требовать любви.

Они оба честь ставят выше страсти, в этом их рок.


	9. Chapter 9

И не краснеть удушливой волной,

Слегка соприкоснувшись рукавами...

(с) Марина Цветаева

 

Дитрих и Фридрих успешно сдали экзамены по ускоренной программе, и пришла пора прощаться.

Год начинается с потерь... Дориан чувствовал себя так, будто от него отрывали часть его самого. Пусть близнецы много чего вытворяли, с ними было веселее. Они так звонко смеялись, так шутили... Даже если с такими может быть трудно, но скучно - никогда.

 

А боль от того разговора с Зеру никак не проходила... 

Дориан принял дружбу как ценный дар, и продолжал видеться с любимым. Они оба никому не давали заподозрить, что могли перейти грань дозволенного. Но когда их пальцы случайно соприкасались, блонди охватывала дрожь.

 

*

 

\- Знаешь, Дитрих так радовался, что займет должность. Даже разлуку с братом переживал почти легко. А Фридрих молчал, я и не знаю, что у него на душе.

\- Ты замечательно их воспитал. Они не подведут, - Зеру закурил трубку, прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ароматом дыма. - А тебе тяжело без них, понимаю...

\- Привыкну. Но дом снова такой пустой.

 

Они говорили так, будто их мог услышать кто угодно. А внутри ныли никому не видимые раны. "Больно, больно, больно...".

Иногда Дориан не выдерживал и по ночам после этих встреч плакал, горько, от слёз глаза казались воспаленными.

Но утром он приводил себя в порядок, притворялся счастливым.

Блонди должен быть идеалом во всем.


	10. Chapter 10

"Губернатор Айнштеттена, Дитрих Грюнвальд, принимает военный парад".

"Губернатор Фрайр-Гейта, Фридрих Грюнвальд, проводит официальную встречу с представителями местного самоуправления".

 

На видеозаписях близнецы выглядели заметно повзрослевшими, возмужавшими. И - что Дориана тревожило - в обоих черты Мюррея становились всё заметнее. Пусть внешне... но кто знает, что у молодых блонди на душе!

 

Дитрих присылал письма почти каждый день. В деталях рассказывал о службе, не стеснялся похвастаться и личной жизнью. Пассий он менял как перчатки, вовсю наслаждаясь лаврами провинциального льва.

От Фридриха раз в месяц приходил официальный отчет и раз в две недели личное письмо. Он о своих возлюбленных умалчивал, но ходили слухи, что фрайр-гейтский Грюнвальд в любви ненасытен и жесток.

 

Поговаривали, что, когда на Фрайр-Гейте состоялась попытка шпионажа, с пойманными преступниками Фридрих расправился в стиле деятелей меджийских войн. Но Максимилиан защищал юношу: "Бывает, перестарался, он же молодой и быстрый. Ну, врагов и не жаль".

 

Дориан не понимал брата. Макс позволял себе всё запретное. Поощрял издевательства над шпионами, спал с чужими мужьями... даже с Зеру провел пару ночей, а когда Дориан заговорил о том, что это было чересчур, рассмеялся:

\- Да он сказал мне, что не свободен. Вроде, что-то неладно. Но мы просто для здоровья. Это все равно, что в квартал красных фонарей сходить.

\- Ты так низко себя ценишь?

\- В любви "высоко" бывает редко. От жизни лучше брать всё.

 

Но, понимая, что в этих словах доля правды есть, Дориан так не мог. Любил, без малейших шансов, и всю страсть доверял музыке.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда жизнь течет спокойно, гладко и размеренно, многого просто не замечаешь. А Дориан и привык довольствоваться лишь необходимым.

Он всё так же виделся с Зеру, и как будто не было между ними страсти и желания. Только взгляды и слова... полное взаимопонимание, но ничего запретного.

По-прежнему блонди узнавал, как живется Дитриху и Фридриху в колониях. Юноши вырастали в сильных и властных мужчин. Фридрих поседел очень рано - еще один намек на невероятное, но родство.

 

Ходили слухи, что братья не порвали прежнюю связь полностью и время от времени навещают друг друга в том числе и по любви. Но Дитрих менял пассий, как перчатки, Фридрих не отставал. Они брали от жизни всё, что могли.

"Если бы я мог быть с любимым, я бы ни на кого его не променял, я бы на руках его носил...".

Но невозможно.

 

*

 

Зеру неожиданно позвонил ночью. Тихо прошелестел в трубку:

\- Эрика умерла...

\- Приехать к тебе? Я помню дом. Встретишь меня?

\- Договорились.

 

Дориан собрался быстро, выехал самым кратким путем и по прибытию позвонил любимому. Зеру был бледен и измучен, судя по взгляду, последние несколько суток не спал.

Ему не к кому было обратиться за помощью. Не с кем разделить горе. И Дориан это понимал. 

Обняв Зеру, он прошептал:

\- Всем необходимым займусь я сам. Тебе лучше принять душ, выпить легкое успокоительное и лечь спать.

\- Но...

\- Медики и прислуга свое дело знают. Ты ничем не сможешь помочь.

Дориан слишком хорошо знал это состояние, когда в горе человек ни на что не способен. И, уложив любимого спать, принялся улаживать все формальности.

 

*

 

Он занимался и организацией похорон, и договорился с братом об отпуске для Зеру. Но на время траура вновь покорно отошел в тень.

Был рядом и помогал - ничего взамен не ожидая. Даже в статусе вдовца любимый оставался целью далекой и недоступной.

Закрадывалась мысль: "траур вряд ли продлится всю жизнь... когда-нибудь мы будем вместе". И тут же Дориан заставлял себя прекратить мечтать. Он сжился с ролью друга и исповедника, боялся даже намекнуть на что-то кроме.

 

А на приемах его, как и раньше, приглашали на танцы самые богатые и наглые, обремененные связями и проступками. Обсуждали его красоту - и жалели, что "такой роскошный экземпляр" вряд ли достанется им.


	12. Chapter 12

Амой колонизирует земли, когда-то заброшенные из-за эпидемии. За этим внимательно следили все.

Двухсотлетний карантин для Астэры был завершен, консул официально заявил о желании и возможности Синдиката вложить деньги в исследования и создание рабочих мест на осваиваемой заново территории. Этому радовались многие.

Мариус получал новые возможности для науки, Нель - простор для очередных сделок. Что-то, возможно, задумал Юлиан, хоть и не говорил об этом.

Дориан следил за изменениями спокойно и сосредоточенно. Это ответственность. Понадобится губернатор и охрана... Тем более, вероятно, что Федерация сама или через посредника оспорит права Амой на колонию.

Исследованиями и обустройством поселений до того, как вырастят блонди новой линии, руководил Антуан Уоллес. Остальные блонди участвовали по мере возможности.

Федерация следила за тем, как развиваются поселения, выискивая повод объявить о незаконности происходящего. Правда, сами претензии объявило правительство Эллании. Однако рука более сильного союзника чувствовалась.

 

Впрочем, Максимилиан и Гектор почти не волновались.

\- Нель и Элиан придумали, что можно сделать, - рассказал Макс. - Компромата у них достаточно. Лаверн де Гранвиль выйдет из игры, а без главной фигуры деятелей послабее можно разгромить в одиночку.

\- Надеюсь, обойдется без жертв?

\- Если отступят добровольно, конечно же. А кто захочет поиграть в военные и шпионские игры, получит бесплатную путевку на Фрайр-Гейт. Фридрих там скучает, административная работа для него легче легкого.

\- Не злоупотребляй и не потакай его наклонностям, - предупредил Дориан. - У меня до сих пор остается впечатление, что он в большей степени Мюррей, чем Бома или Грюнвальд.

Макс задумался.

\- Генетика тоже любит пошутить. Но ребята верны нам, а не кому-то еще. Справятся. Хотя Элиан, скорее всего, поможет обойтись без кровопролития.

 

*

 

Элиан помог. Подозревали, что не без помощи Розена, Лагата и Дина подающий надежды дипломат с Эллании перешел на сторону Амой.

Но скандальную связь Лаверна с Элианом и Леонардом некоторые элитники поначалу считали выдумкой для того, чтобы сбить с толку противника. Слишком невероятным это казалось.

Даже для Танагуры.

 

Дориан не хотел верить.

Он так ярко помнил войну, помнил, как жизнь Лагата была под угрозой и как Элиан встретил любимого после покушения. В любви, родившейся чуть ли не одновременно с этими блонди, и выдержавшей столько испытаний, третий будет лишним.

Но Розен так не думал. Играя новой жертвой, как кошка с мышью, он и Леонарда приучил к опасной забаве.

А Дориан жалел юношу, в котором видел что-то общее с собой. И если поговорить с Элианом и Леонардом он мог, и мог заставить свести скандал на нет как только стихнет информационная война, то сделать что-то для Лаверна было не в его силах. Де Гранвиль побаивался его и не шел на контакт.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Ты не можешь спасти всех и вся, - сказал Зеру, когда Дориан поделился с ним мыслями о происходящем.

\- Но я должен хотя бы попытаться.

\- Даже блонди иногда бессильны. Прими это.

\- Не получается. Не всегда...

Дориан не мог скрыть боль. Не с этим человеком. Зеру обнял его. Впервые со дня знакомства они были друг к другу так близко.

\- Я с тобой. Мне не надо, чтобы ты мог всё, Дориан. Я просто люблю тебя...

\- До сих пор?

\- Наверное, еще с тех дней, когда только-только присмотрелся к тебе, - ответил Зеру и поцеловал его.

Блонди отвечал на поцелуй страстно, со всей силой и нежностью, на которую был способен. Сейчас ничего не было важно... ни то, что час поздний, ни что в кабинет мог зайти кто-то из элитников, заступающих в ночную смену.

Дориан просто прижимал любимого к себе, прикасался, шептал слова любви. И, наверное, не был бы против, если бы всё произошло здесь и сейчас.

Не важно, больше ничего не важно. Но Зеру мягко отстранился.

\- Не спеши, драгоценный. Мы всё успеем. Завтра мне лететь в колонию. Но как только вернусь - приезжай ко мне.

 

Тогда они не знали, что другого шанса у них не будет.


	14. Chapter 14

Таким растерянным Дитрих не был никогда, даже в детстве. И такой вины, наверное, тоже не испытывал, хотя всегда хватало, за что.

\- Дориан, я... я не смог уберечь твоего любимого, прости...

Блонди даже не сразу понял, что случилось, но по сбивчивой речи и бледности воспитанника почувствовал: случилось что-то ужасное.

\- Что с Зеру? Он ранен?

\- Погиб. Я не хотел отпустить его на ту встречу, но он настаивал. Говорил, что это его прошлое и он разберется сам.

\- О ком ты, Дитрих? Что за мужчина?

\- Гость с Дженовии. Вел дела с одним из моих экономистов. Зеру именно у Джорджа с ним и увиделся... и узнал. Они назначили встречу в кафе в деловом квартале. Я хотел помешать, но Зеру поехал. А вернулся уставшим, заснул и не проснулся. Врачи сказали, сердечный приступ, но я подозреваю яд.

Дориан выслушал молча. Едва слышно спросил:

\- Того человека задержали?

\- Ублюдок сдох у меня в застенке, - зло ответил Дитрих. - Я лично пытал эту мразь, но он так и не сказал, какие счеты его связывали с Зеру. Тваррь...

\- Дитрих!

\- Но разве не так? С такими по-другому нельзя. Как он мог, убить такого человека, убить твоего любимого...

\- Ты знал?

\- Это все знали. Дориан, я так виноват перед тобой!

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, дитя. Это судьба.

 

*

 

За этот и несколько следующих дней Дориан поседел еще больше, исхудал, напоминая бледную тень прежнего себя. Даже не отказался, когда Нель предложил ему заглушить горе таблетками и алкоголем. Но такой дурман был слишком кратким и слабым, чтобы забыться.

Эта боль будет преследовать всегда.

 

"Мне так суждено, любить и терять. Наверное, это моя расплата за грехи отца... и с этим мне жить до самого последнего дня".

 

Он не мог смириться с потерей. Так и не решился стереть из коммуникаторов номера, которые и так знал наизусть. То и дело думал о том, что хотел бы сказать Зеру, чем поделиться. И тем сильнее ранила безысходность.

Ничего уже не будет.

 

Просыпаться после снов о любимом было так тяжело.

Вспоминался последний вечер вместе, и то, как Зеру не хотел спешить. Лучше бы поторопились, лучше бы была неудачная ночь, чем никакой вообще!

 

Макс чувствовал эту боль. Звал в гости, наливал виски, заставлял выпить. А потом обнимал, прижимал к себе, и они долго сидели молча, поддерживая друг друга в общем на двоих одиночестве.


	15. Chapter 15

С годами Дориан стал замечать, что и он сам, и его одногодки из элиты, и даже младшее поколение, будто повторяли одну и ту же программу, некую схему, унаследованную от общих прародителей.

Нель был будто усовершенствованной версией своего непутевого предка-шулера, Парис смог развить пророческий отцовский дар, хоть точно так же не мог ничего предвидеть в отношении себя. Макс после каждого романа, заканчивающегося предательством или потерей, всё больше мрачнел, будто приближаясь к тому же горестному итогу, что и его родители.

Размеренная и неспешная жизнь тех, кто нашел свое счастье, тоже будто шла по кругу. Дориан уже знал заранее, что и когда скажет Джейд, Розен или Лагат.

Так всё и проходит...

 

*

 

В том, чтобы жить заботами других, было свое счастье. Так и раньше случалось, а с годами вошло в привычку - многие приходили к Дориану со всеми заботами, тревогами и тайнами. Будто на исповедь.

Нель догадывался о причинах частых визитов самой разной публики, и шутил - "ты бы у Мариуса попросил официально оформить тебе половину ставки психолога, а то наш наглый народ за просто так на твоей шее сидит, ножки свесивши". Но для Дориана происходящее было именно принятием исповеди, своего рода добровольным служением.

Он, наверное, любил их всех, каждого по-своему - и новичков, опасающихся сделать неверный шаг; и проверенных соратников по военным и мирным делам, тех, с которыми его связывали общие достижения и общая боль. Он хотел, чтобы все, кто приходили в растерянности, хоть когда-нибудь обрели больше счастья, чем досталось ему.


	16. Chapter 16

Лайам прилетел в Танагуру в отпуск - увидеться с родными сыновьями, которые уже служили в Эос, и поддержать приемного, только-только начинаюшего карьеру в мидасском доме моды. Дориан увидел прежнего поклонника случайно, когда тот зашел повидаться с прежними приятелями по военному ведомству.

Да, изменился он, за столько-то лет. На висках седина. И даже после пластики шрам остался, так и не убрали полностью, оказывается. И одевается уже не так ярко - кто бы мог подумать, что такой неформал, как Элсинг, привыкнет к классическому стилю!

Но энергии не поубавилось.

\- Так рад вас видеть! - Лайам приблизился к блонди с прежней быстротой. - Почти не изменились, краше всех.

\- А вы всё так же успеваете по десять дел одновременно, - Дориан улыбнулся. - И семья, и работа...

\- Будете в наших краях, приезжайте в гости. Приму как родного.

Лайам по-дружески обнял его.

Вот что значит время. Страсти ушли, осталась спокойная дружба. И это к лучшему.

 

*

 

Как же тяжело переживать потери, даже чужие... пусть исход был предсказуем - пленница из Федерации не пережила бы блонди - было страшно видеть, как изменился Антуан Уоллес после смерти Ники. И так тихий и незаметный, он стал еше тише и незаметнее, напоминая тень от облака. Как и прежде, выполнял свои обязанности, ничем не давал понять, что ему пусто и одиноко без любимой - только почти не улыбался, в особняке в Апатии бывал редко, и даже в эосской квартире только ночевал, от горя стремясь уйти в работу.

Дориан сблизился с ним в это время - насколько мог, насколько позволял себе открыться и принять откровенность, не боясь этим повредить другому. Чувствовал себя будто проклятым.

 

Но вдвоем им было легче переживать потери и надеяться на то, что потомки будут счастливее.


	17. Chapter 17

Он надеялся на счастье если не для себя, то хотя бы для наследника. И когда Мариус сказал о создании блонди следующих поколений, Дориан подумал о том, что сыну отдаст всё лучшее, что знает и умеет... и поможет выйти в юность и зрелость счастливым.

Наверное, даже редко какая мать ждет появления новой жизни с таким благоговейным трепетом. После того, как Мариус загрузил материал в инкубаторы, жизнь Дориана сосредоточилась вокруг будущего крохотного существа, еще даже безымянного и похожего больше на диковинную зверушку, чем на человека.

Он думал о том, даст ли ребенку Мать, или блонди смогут выбирать имена для наследников сами. Перебирал варианты... представлял себе, каким вырастет это дитя.

 

Не сбылось.

 

В один день Мариус сообщил, что в лаборатории произошла авария. Пострадал блок, в котором находились инкубаторы линий Минк, Джейд и Бома.

\- Мой сын... - Гектор побледнел.

\- Будущий консул жив, - ответил Мариус. - Травма имеет место быть, но ее последствия исправимы. Дориан... не удалось спасти твоего ребенка.

Запало напряженное молчание.

Какое-то время Дориан не мог сказать ни слова. Смотрел на генетика застывшим взглядом... а потом обреченно спросил:

\- Что же теперь будет?..

\- Через месяц я создам другой экземпляр.

Никаких эмоций: верный сын Юпитер и преданный своему делу ученый ни за что не позволит себе сентиментальности.

\- Мариус, прости - а если бы это случилось с твоим сыном? Ты бы тоже говорил о нем как об экземпляре или образце?

Эм ничуть не смутился.

\- Конечно. Разве я чем-то лучше остальных? Качества линии - это функция, остальное неважно.

 

Они не могли понять друг друга. Ни в юности, ни теперь.

 

*

 

На празднике новой жизни Дориан чувствовал себя лишним. О наследниках начнут заботиться другие. Его время еще не пришло...

Антуан и Юлиан бережно придерживали своих сыновей. Клод гордо хвастался, сколько необходимых вещей уже купил для своего малыша.

 

Гектор заметно беспокоиился.

\- Мариус, Винсент такой спокойный, даже слишком, как для младенца.

\- Всё в порядке. Тебе же с ним легче будет.

 

Зато наследник Жозефа надрывался так, будто был не рад своему появлению на свет. Впрочем, Салас и так особой чадолюбивости не проявлял.

"Разве он не понимает?" - думал Дориан. - "Разве не чувствует, что это его дитя, часть его самого?!".

Он сам готов был бы принять своего ребенка любым. Пусть некрасивым, или слабым, или капризным... только бы живым! Так боялся за того маленького блонди, который еще подрастал в инкубаторе...

 

\- Я не хочу воспитывать этого уродца! - громко сказал Жозеф. - Мариус, делай что хочешь, доверяй опеку кому хочешь, но мне эту личинку даже видеть противно.

\- Тогда позабочусь я, - Дориан забрал у собрата хнычущее дитя, бережно удержал, укачивая и успокаивая.

Малыш жмурился, взгляд желтовато-карих глаз уже был настороженным. Как будто Вилфред уже чувствовал эмоции взрослых и то, что те поспорили из-за него.

 

\- Дориан, у тебя скоро будет свой сын, - напомнил Мариус.

\- Я смогу вырастить двоих. Отцу на нас всех времени хватало, разве я не справлюсь?

\- Тебе виднее.

 

*

 

С "приемным сыном" было трудно. Вилфред часто болел и капризничал, несмотря на всю заботу, плохо спал. Но Дориан отдавал ребенка в интернат только тогда, когда приходилось надолго уезжать. Каждую ночь сам поднимался, чтобы убаюкать малыша и проверить, чего ему не хватает и что следует сделать.

Несмотря на усталость, он чувствовал необыкновенный покой, когда тихонько напевал колыбельные. Так было необходимо. В его душе звучала одному ему известная, но самая прекрасная музыка.

 

И Вилфред, и родной сын станут для Дориана утешением.

А значит всё, что уже случилось, было не зря.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
